


米亚先生这么说道

by Ariadneee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, 喝酒宫侑嘴碎碎, 国外赛后实录, 被泥小臣头痛痛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadneee/pseuds/Ariadneee
Summary: 宫侑向一个陌生人描绘出了一幅（并不完全属实的）美好愿景。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 26





	米亚先生这么说道

宫侑进那家酒吧时，正处于某种不爽的状态。具体表现为他愤愤不平地把自己六英尺多的身体塞进酒吧凳，用愤愤不平的手势向酒保要了一杯，然后愤愤不平地喝了起来。

“小臣，”半小时前，他在旅馆房间对着男友双手合十：“我保证，那家酒吧真的非常——”

佐久早对宫侑故意摆出的被踢小狗神情视而不见。

“我更愿意做些笔记，或者看会书。”

“你真的不想再多看一眼意大利吗？我们明天就要回去了。”

“不。”佐久早斩钉截铁地说：“今天已经打了五局比赛，和你一起的话还会更累。而且，我已经洗过澡，不会再出门了。”

“我已经洗过澡了”在佐久早这里就是一切免谈，话题结束的意思。后面常有的句式为“所以今天没有性生活”，“接下来是面膜时间，帮我敷一下”，“希望你也能干净的到床上来”等等。宫侑不屈服地瞪了他一会儿，佐久早回以平静的目光。

最后事情以宫侑的第一百零五次屈服为结局。他夸张地叹了口气：“看来今晚是属于我自己的快乐时光了。想我的话，一定要打电话哦，小臣。”

佐久早皱了皱眉：“我记得你不会意大利语。”

宫侑得意洋洋地冲他做了那个他刻板印象里意大利人都会做的手势：即手指收拢，拇指食指中指并在一起，以示自己已经做好了万全准备。

其实并没有。

他看着身边深眼高鼻的外国友人，陷入了语言不通的迷茫，最终摇了摇头，选择用自己并不通顺的英语来解决问题：“你能讲英语吗？”

如果说宫侑除了排球以外还擅长什么，和人打交道一定是其中一项。当然，这不意味着他和日向一样易于相处，但他至少可以当个能说会道的混蛋。半小时后，他已经实现了和一个跨国籍跨语言跨人种陌生人的愉快交流（用相同程度的工地英语），并结为了快乐的临时酒友。

他的这位新朋友名为吉诺，平时总是来这儿喝点酒，看看足球赛什么的。宫侑虽然平日不太看足球，也不是语言大师，但他可以熟练运用多种语言来评价一支球队的糟糕表现，而这就足够了。对方尽管和他语言不太相通，但仍然热情且幽默，算是紧张比赛后一个不错的打发时间对象。宫侑不愿过多介绍自己，只是自称是到此一游的日本人，名叫米亚。

“那不是女性的名字吗？”吉诺问他。

宫侑做出一个受伤的表情：“我有说过我是男人吗？”

对方愣了一下，随即大笑起来。这就是宫侑觉得吉诺还不错的主要原因：他竟然觉得自己的段子挺好笑的。

他们天南海北磕磕绊绊地胡扯了一会儿，一边喝酒一边聊那些男人们都会聊的东西，直到吉诺说：“你很英俊。”

宫侑愣了一下，这种粉丝常用的表白开头让他下意识想回一句“谢谢，但我现在想要专注事业，无心进入一段恋情”，当然这一半是胡扯，他和他的边攻手打得火热，对事业也没什么影响。幸好吉诺紧接着说：“那边有几个女孩看你很久了，你想让我当僚机吗？”

宫侑为国际友人的大无畏奉献精神所感动，但十动然拒：“不啦，我其实已经有……”他做了个手势，没说出男朋友这个词。毕竟他再喜欢高调，也没有到和一个刚认识的陌生人贴脸出柜的地步。

吉诺做出一个了然的神情：“你之前看起来有些闷闷不乐，因为这个吗？”

宫侑其实可以选择耸耸肩，忽略这个话题。但反正身处异国他乡，对方对他一无所知，天马行空几句也不会有什么后果，所以他说：“算是吧。你知道，就那些事情。”他又做了个意大利人的通用手势，以示入乡随俗：“他——她不喜欢人多的地方。”

吉诺点头：“但你好像相反。”

宫侑笑着耸了耸肩：“是这样。”他郁闷地叹了口气，后知后觉地发现自己表现得像一个没恋人陪就陷入低落的傻瓜。

吉诺似乎看出他的欲言又止：“她是什么样的？”

“非常漂亮。”宫侑说。他自认不算完全的外貌协会，但佐久早的确长得很好看，没人会不认同这点。

吉诺的神情变得私密了很多，像是男人聊到女人时会有的那样。

宫侑挑了挑眉毛：“你见到……她，也一定会那么觉得。高挑，性感，皮肤很好。”但好皮肤需要付出代价，佐久早每天雷打不动要做完他的十步护肤程序，龟毛的时候甚至要逼宫侑参与其中，想到这里，他不禁崩溃地叹了口气。

但吉诺显然误会了他的叹息含义：“天，棒到让你受不了，对吧？”

宫侑想再说些有关佐久早的事情，但他此时能想到的东西都太过亲密，他不会将这些东西分享给其他任何人：比如佐久早刚起床时的样子，他的卷发会像灾难一样爆炸式发散，虽然很好笑，但也还蛮可爱的。以及佐久早真的很会整理头发，宫侑自从将自己的发型全权交予他打理之后，女粉丝变得愈发多了起来。那些粉丝的尖叫也变得没那么讨厌了，因为宫侑喜欢佐久早听到他们叫宫侑名字时露出的在意表情。

最后宫侑只是做了个波浪形的手势，心里想着佐久早波浪般的黑色卷发。

吉诺小声惊叹：“绝妙身材。”

佐久早身材的确绝佳，但宫侑很好笑地确定，这种火辣和吉诺所畅想的事情不是一个概念。他又玩味地在空中做了个握住的动作。仅仅表示佐久早的肌肉手感很好，没有别的含义。

“Nice Boobs.”对方说：“不好意思，如果你介意的话——”

宫侑大笑起来：“我不是那么在意这个。”他又低声添了一句：“她还有非常灵巧的手腕。”毕竟他男友的旋转球让所有拦网者头疼。

吉诺吹了声口哨：“祝你们生活性福。”

宫侑大言不惭：“谢谢。”

“你描述里的她，好像没有什么缺点。”

宫侑耸了耸肩：“她有些强势，很容易因为一些小事抓狂。但婚姻都会有短处……”他顿了一下，怀疑自己刚刚无意间内涵了自己的身高：“我可以接受这些，所以没什么关系。”

之后他们的聊天就顺着这个话题进行了下去，宫侑在删删改改地讲完他和佐久早的第一次约会之后才发现，他的手机已经震了有好一会儿了。他按亮了屏幕，上面显示了即将到凌晨的时间，还有八个来自佐久早圣臣的未接电话。

哦，操。这也许会是他人生中的最后一顿酒了。宫侑倒吸一口凉气，连忙回拨。

佐久早的手机铃声在他背后响了起来（是一首不符合他人设的欢快乐曲，因为是宫侑趁他睡着时偷偷换的）。此时它听起来格外像恐怖片的开场曲。

他和吉诺一同转过身去，果不其然，他们身后站着一个面色阴沉的佐久早圣臣。宫侑甚至能感觉到吉诺在他身边抖了一下，像是酒醒了一半。他理解这点，毕竟大多数人面对一个专业运动员体格，身高超过一米九，且阴森气场全开的人，都会感觉到瑟缩。

宫侑抬起手，轻轻挥了挥：“嗨，小臣。”

天，这在他逊毙了的开场白里能排行前三了。

“你看起来很开心。”佐久早拉高了口罩。这不是个好兆头，通常他那么做，是因为口罩下的表情不太好看。

“见到你让我更开心。”宫侑说着，站了起来。

一边的吉诺看看他，又看看佐久早，虽然很不合时宜并且完全错误，但宫侑觉得他有点像是面对父母吵架时的无助儿童。

尽管泰山压顶，宫侑还是对无辜的吉诺露出一个狐狸般的微笑：“今天和你聊得很愉快，我们刚刚话题的主角来找我了。”

吉诺张大了嘴巴，让宫侑想提醒他小心下颚骨紊乱：“啊……啊！那，那么再见，米亚。”

宫侑拍了拍他的肩膀，一起结了二人的账单（就当是听我倾诉的答谢，他说），随后和男友一起走出了酒吧。如果他们要有一场争吵，至少它不会在太多人面前发生。

他们一起向宾馆走了一段路，无人说话。最终是宫侑首先无法忍受这种沉默：“小臣，我很抱歉，我不该没注意到你的电话。”

宫侑过去认识的很多人都有一个共识：他不会道歉。但和佐久早的关系带给他的改变之一就是：如果能让这段关系变得更坚固，偶尔做先低头的人也没什么不好。何况这次他的确应该道歉。

佐久早皱着眉，显然还是有些生气：“该给你配个助听器。”

宫侑轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀：“你可以设置你的专属铃声。”

佐久早仿佛无话可说一样叹了口气，继续向前走去。宫侑跟了上去，和他并肩走着：“毕竟我一聊起你就有点滔滔不绝，你知道的。”

“你之前认识他吗？”佐久早平静地问。

哦。宫侑心里的一个小人跳了一下。这有些不合时宜，但宫侑非常喜欢那些佐久早表现出占有欲的时候：“当然不。我甚至没告诉他我的名字，只是想向某个无关人士炫耀一下你。”毕竟宫治已经向他放话：如果我以后再接到你凌晨三点打来的恋爱咨询电话，我发誓，我再也不会从电话黑名单里放你出来了。

佐久早顿了一下：“你真的很喜欢得到别人的注意力。”他停下了脚步，凝视着宫侑：“我可以给你那些你想要的的全部——但绝不是这种令我担心的方式，侑。”

宫侑皱起眉头，认真地看着他：“我当然不会有意去这样做。我永远不会想让你担心。”

佐久早点点头：“那就好。”他转过头，继续向前走去。

这时宫侑才意识到，他不善表达感情的男友刚刚说了什么：“等等，小臣，你说你愿意给我——”

佐久早硬邦邦地说：“如果你的耳朵没出问题，那么就没必要再重复一遍。”

宫侑愣了一秒，随即看着佐久早发红的耳根笑了起来。他的记忆殿堂里有很多东西：头次接触到排球的那一刻；收到全国青训通知时的时候；在全国大赛胜过乌野后队员们的面孔；以及接到黑狼邀请的电话。而他已经把刚刚的那一瞬间也放进了里面。

最后他说：“我可以亲你吗，圣臣？”

佐久早停下了脚步，不可思议地看着他：“现在吗？”

宫侑用舌尖舔过唇角，点了点头。

“……脸上可以。”他的男友低声说。

宫侑露出计划得逞的笑容，揽过佐久早的脖颈让他低下头来，吻在他最爱的两颗痣上。

“作为补偿，你回去要给我一个超辣的吻才行。”

“在你洗澡刷牙，并且用漱口水去掉酒味之后。”佐久早非常没有情调地说。

宫侑夸张地叹了口气：“小臣，你可以尝试一下酒精的味道，其实没有那么糟糕。我可以把这次买的一打本地啤酒让给你。”

“哦。说起来那打啤酒。”佐久早好像想起来什么一样：“我之前很生气，所以倒了。抱歉。”他毫无歉意地说。

“什么？”

END


End file.
